The Line Between Work, Survival and Love
by tashy1994
Summary: Andy and Nick are on the last lap of their undercover mission before everything changes and their lives are thrown into complete disaster. Andy's emotions are starting to get the better off her and with one life changing moment everything changes. Please Note Not All Characters Will Be The Same.. As Rookie Blue it is a Fan-Fiction and just what I see fit.
1. Chapter 1: Emotions Running Everywhere

Chapter 1: (6 months later...in the last days of the undercover mission)

Andy was walking in the shadows of the night confused of what had just happened, had she just witnessed a crime because of her involvement in the undercover operation or was it just my imagination. The one person Andy wanted to talk too had probably moved on and forgotten about her existence and now how was she meant to continue knowing her existence caused a young teenager to die. Andy thought as she tried to catch her breathe and wipe the tears from her eyes.

6 months is a long time away from 15 division, not seeing Sam's face; his eyes; his cute smile. All of which could change if she picked up the phone. Andy knew it was highly regrettable if she did, Nick and her had been undercover for 6 months and there mission was just about took slow shallow deep breathes as she tried to regain her thought.

Walking the dark narrow streets, Andy felt relief that walking alone she could just be herself and didn't need to play a character of questionable morals. The pitter patter of rain started to drop, Andy looking for cover but none could be found. Andy pondered as she walked step by step getting wetter and wetter by the minute, was it that simple she goes undercover and Sam just forgets her? Andy knew this was highly doubtful as what they had wasn't nothing.

Andy plugged in her headphones and boosted the music, the soft rhythm of the beat she could feel as the vocalist sung

_**'ll be your shelter**_

_**I'll be your storm**_

_**I'll make you shiver**_

_**I'll keep you warm**_

_**Whatever weather**_

_**Baby I'm yours**_

_**Be your forever, Be your fling**_

_**Baby, I will be your everything.**_

Tears started streaming down Andy's face as she finally reached the cover operation safe house, trying to wipe them off before anyone could see however it was too late. Nick just monumentally popped up from no where. He could see something was troubling her but didn't want to pry to much. They sat down at the bench as Andy tried to get her self together.

"Andy come on your saturated, we better get inside" Nick said in a very whisky quiet tone.

"Can I give up? I watched Sarah die just because they thought someone was leaking information to the police." Andy said as she started to slowly catch her breathe back.

"No! We have come to far I know this is hard but we only have a little time left before we will be back at 15 division and normality will return. " Nick said solidly.

Andy was thinking of all the ways she could possibly try to escape none of which would succeed. Nick pulled her up from the bench giving her a kiss on her forehead before walking back to the safe house.

Andy decided it was time to head inside and just get through the last couple of days of the undercover operation.

Andy slowly picked herself up and moved slowly towards the safe house. In a moment of pure disregard for her safety Andy walked across the road without looking, only to be at the unfortunate end of a car driving through. Before the car could hit Andy, a sudden rush of power and warmth she could feel as someone grabbed her out of harms way.

Andy lying on the street from being knocked over looked over at the individual that saved her life only to realise he had got hit by a car trying to save her. Andy picked herself up and went across to see if he is alive. Turning him over, all of her emotions rushed to the surface in shock.

"Sam?" she said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight For Survival

Chapter 2

The atmosphere seemingly feels like it has shifted. Drifting in and out of reality, Andy could feel Sam's body struggling to stay alive. The gravity of Sam being her savor seemingly was all Andy was holding on to. Scattering to find her phone, the first immediate phone call was to 911 to get the ambulance here soon. Andy began CPR counting 1,2,3,4... Andy couldn't feel any faint pulse. Andy was literally freaking out, knowing that she couldn't just leave with Sam in the ambulance she took a rest of a second and frantically called Nick.

"Nick, Nick, please come down here right now please" Andy was weeping in the phone.

"Whats going on? Whats happened? Nick knew something was wrong as Andy frantically panted.

"I'm coming down right now" he said.

The sudden abrupt to the phone call, shortly resulted to Nick running across to the middle of the road.

"What happened?" Nick stood shocked.

In the middle of the road Andy continued to do CPR, still no sign off life tears started to flood down Andy's eyes and Nick took over from Andy.

"It's Sam! I don't know what he is doing here, but I was just so upset and walked in front of traffic and Sam saved me again..." Andy looked on in literal shock.

Lights flickered on the street, dogs barked as the ambulance had finally arrived. Andy slowly let the ambulance officers get through to Sam, not knowing what else she could do. Andy crawled in a ball, couldn't move a muscle trying would just led to her emotions getting the better of her.

The ambulance officers continued to work on Sam, Nick was on the phone probably to Frank or Ollie after everything that had happened there was nothing worse than making that phone call. Andy couldn't think about the Sarah, the teenager who had lost her life saving the under cover operation. All Andy could think about was those three words ' I love you.' If that had been it Andy didn't know what she would do. Honestly if someone else like Luke or Nick told her the same thing although it would have great meaning it wouldn't be the same as Sam saying it.

Andy scattered trying to keep it together knew that her life was going to change from what had just happened. No matter how much she was hurting from the heart break of 6 months ago, it wasn't more than the feeling's she had for him.

Nick came back across, just staring in disbelief.

"I called Frank, he has been informed of what has happened and he will meet you at the hospital" he said.

"I can't go, it will blow our whole operation, no matter how much I love Sam I cannot jeopardize these 6 months by just walking away" Andy said trying to be reasonable.

"You will go, he is your person. He is not anyone else's but yours. He was here to protect you, and now he needs your protection and love." Nick said strictly.

"OK I will go, on one condition you need to get in contact with one of this family members and get them to come down." She said.

The ambulance officers continued with CPR until finally he was stable enough to be transported to hospital. Andy jumped into the back of the ambulance, looking back at Nick as the ambulance drove away Andy wondered is love really this hard? Love isn't easy she knew this, but really why isn't there ever a happy ending.

The ambulance pulled into the loading dock of the hospital, met by a bay of medical staff ready to jump in and save Sam. Andy couldn't let go off Sam's hand, holding it all the way into the trauma bay.

"You have to go miss, I'm sorry you can't be here." The nurse said.

"I am staying, you have no idea what we have been through, I'm staying." Andy said firmly.

The nurse nodded and let her stand holding Sam's hand.

"He's crashing again, get the crash cart.." The Nurse yelled.

"Clear.." The doctor said.

Andy hadn't realised she was still holding Sam's hand. All of the sudden, the zap of the charge was felt throughout Andy's body...

"Oh..." She said.


	3. Chapter 3: Two Pea's in a Pod

_**Thank you everyone for their kind favorites and reviews of my fan-fiction... Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**_

**Chapter 3**

_1 Week Later..._

Two beds sat side by side like two pea's in a pod. No change had come to Sam and Andy in a week however there was still hope. Hope in humanity, love and life, when you work in the police force Hope is what you hold on for.

A week ago today, Sam risked his life as all noble heroes do to save his girl. Only that wasn't the only revelation of the day. After being rushed to hospital, Andy grips Sam's hand however not letting go when the nurses charge, she is left was an electric charge throughout her body. Andy has kept hold on a secret for a long time, no one knew except for Frank.

She had diabetes and because of the rash situation with Sam she hadn't eaten in hours. When the shock occurred Andy went into diabetic shock, everyone scoured to make sure she was ok. However with no pulse, they immediately started CPR and resuscitation. Lifting Andy up into a bed, the work continued. The rush of people immensely grew in the next minutes as Traci, Frank, Oliver, Noelle, the gang tried to huddle to see if Sam was ok. Nick rushed in after trying to find Andy, but he couldn't see nurse walked out of the room, knowing that she had to not only tell Sam's friends and family about his condition, but also about what has happened to Andy.

"Whats going on?" Traci said

The nurse looked at Frank and Frank immediately gasped and needed to sit down. Still no word from the nurse, she finally spoke.

"Sam's condition is stable, he had a major bleed in which we repaired and is going ok for now. However the woman that he was brought in with is in a serious condition and fighting for her life." The nurse said looking at Frank and the team.

"Wait What? What girl?" Oliver said.

" The girl that came in with Sam in the ambulance, she was shocked when holding his hand, which led to her having a seizure on the floor. We did a few rush blood test, and her sugar levels were extremely low." She said

"Oh no..." Frank said looking at Nick.

"It was Andy.." Nick said

"Hold on, Andy? She doesn't have diabetes, she would have told me." Traci said

"Andy does have diabetes, she has had it since she was a young kid, and I was the only one who knew." Frank stated looking frail and sick.

"What happened? and is Andy going to be ok?" Traci said.

The nurse walked away, knowing that they wanted to have time to discuss it furthermore and for Frank to explain.

A week had gone on and nothing had changed.. No sign of life, no big improvements. Ollie was sleeping next to Sam in the chair he hadn't left his side since arriving at the hospital. Ollie was beside himself that something like this could happen, but he knew Sam too well, and wherever McNally was, he knew Sam would be close by.

Oliver hadn't left Sam's side and Nick hadn't left Andy's side. There was nothing romantic about it, but Andy would need someone by her side. Traci comes and goes but she has Leo and after the death of Jerry, she spent as much time as she would with him. Gail and Chris popped in here and there to get a report on their condition. Gail speaks French to Andy and Sam in the hope of waking them up in laughter.

Gail and Chris have been taking rains at 15 division although Ollie helps out. Noelle and Frank has just returned from leave after naming their baby, Oliver Barber Best and spending some time with them. Nick always has resentment when Gail and Chris are together, as he knows that his leaving resulted in Gail needing someone to lean on and she turned to Chris.

Back in the room, Andy and Sam laid next to each other on the two hospital beds, not sure of what the outcome would be their friends came in and out. Oliver started talking to Sam as if he was alive, because he couldn't contend with difficulties without having his best friend.

"You listen to me Sammy, you better wake up and wake up soon. I don't know how much longer I can cope sleeping on that chair, so you better wake up." Oliver said with a little smile holding Sam's hand.

In a sudden little movement, Oliver felt Sam's hand squeeze his. Sam started to open his eyes ever so gently and looked at Oliver.

"McNally? Where is McNally?"


	4. Chapter 4: Change or Die?

Chapter 4

Sam had awoken and was slowly recovering, for the first few hours after he woke up all he could think of was McNally, they had moved her into another room to monitor he condition closely as much as same protested he let her go. He visited her everyday, some days she had signs of improvement, other days not as much.

Sam was going through his own grieving pattern, no one had told him why McNally was in the hospital, they just told him she was ill, not to worry him or for him to believe it is his fault. Every few hours he would visit her, as the doctors had released him a few days ago. On Day 20 after the accident, Sam took the slow walk up to room 13 on level 4 and decided its either at the point of "Change or Die"

Sitting at McNally bedside, he reads as following:

_**McNally,**_

_**I write you this knowing that I am may never get to talk to you again and thats doing my head just as is. I read this to you, hoping that subconsciously you can hear me. When I think of life, I think of you not anything else; your infectious smile, your kiss, you. There is a quote that has being buzzing around in my head ever since I have woke up.**_

_**"Better never to have met you in my dream than to wake and reach for hands that are not there."**_

_**Andy I don't want to wake up again and find you not there. Andy please, please, please 'Wake Up.' I can't go on knowing your not here with me, I am trying to be tough but I feel like I'm loosing that battle. Just please wake up.**_

Sam started to feel the tears streaming down his face, never once had this happened before. Sam doesn't cry, nor has he any intention of doing it in the future probably, but its Andy.

Sam was holding Andy's hand as much as he could, just as he was about to release Andy and head out Sam felt a gentle squeeze, Sam started to laugh.

"Andy?" he said

"Sam?" she said

"You really do know how to make a guy sweat don't you. I love you so much Andy, please never leave me again. You have no idea what I have been through wondering if you would wake up." Sam said.

Andy didn't have enough breathe to speak, so she just smiled.

"I have been saving so much hope that you would get better, I need to get the doctor because I don't want to loose you again.."

Sam slowly let go off Andy's hand and moved swiftly to get the doctor. Within a matter of seconds they were back in the room and Andy was getting blood tests and the doctors were talking to her, seeing how responsive she was.

Sam took a quick step out of the room and made the call to Frank at 15 division. He knew everyone was so worried, Nick had been beside himself that this happened and took the responsibility on his shoulders. Gail and Chris held the team of Rookie's together, they had got back together after Nick went under cover, Gail was all alone and Chris had just found out that Denise left without saying anything and left his child with the carer. Gail and Chris had been a team from the moment they realised they still loved each other and needed each other to get everyone through the tough time.

"Frank, its Sam. Andy just woke up she is a bit groggy but seems to be stable" speaking into the phone.

"Oh thats such a relief, now remember you do not tell her I told you about her diabetes. Understand?" he said

"Yes, sir, will not think of it." He hanged up the phone heading back into the room.

"Andy can you hear me?" he said

Andy nodded and looked at him with a small smile.

"I know that you have diabetes, and I know it was a secret but when I woke up I asked about you and I was told by one of the nurses." He said

"Its ok.. I'm not made, I'm just glad your here with me.." Andy said

Sam held Andy's hand and looked ever so slightly at her gorgeous face.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."


	5. Chapter 5: Beginning with the past

Three simple words, I love you. Thats all it takes for your world to change your oblivious to the crying, the fear and the worry of the world.

The 'I love you's' exchanged by Sam and Andy were no normal I love you's shared between a couple. They were the I love you's that showed that they were willing to do anything to be with each other.

Andy had diabetes everyone knew by now and she was still recovering in hospital, Sam came in every day and read the paper to her and told her the cases they were working on. For Andy it was a sense of belonging and being back at work but not really there.

Sam walks into Andy's hospital room, the doctors have told her they need to monitor for 2 weeks and its been 12 days.

"Hey McNally. how you feeling" Sam said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm feeling so much better now that you here" Andy said

Looking at each other, it feels like the world has stopped and no one is around but them. Sam leans over and gives Andy a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

"McNally, we are going to have a happy ending. No matter what through everything we will get a happy ending." Sam said softly.

"I know" she said.

Silence is one of those things that some people can handle others can't. After Jerry's death all Sam wanted was quiet just to be alone with his thoughts. All Andy wanted was to be there and support him through talking about it.

The doctor walked into the room and Andy immediately jumped to the worst case scenario. The doctor began talking rambo-jambo like most doctors with all the technical woo-ha. Just as the doctor was about to finish, all Andy could here was

"You can go home..." the doctor said

In shock Andy looked at Sam and then looked at the doctor.

"What do you mean I can go home? I thought I had to be here for a few more days." she said.

"Yes that would be preferred, but Sam here convinced me to let you go home on one condition." he looked at Sam.

Andy looked at Sam, he had the biggest and cutest smile on his face. He knew it would drive her crazy not to know the condition to her leaving.

"The conditions of you leaving are as follows-

You come stay with me till you are fully recovered.

We get a dog name it Boo Radley and he is your buddy whilst your resting .

You can return to work in 2 weeks after we leave.

and you promise to love me unconditionally and forever" Sam said, stopping to look at Andy tears were streaming down her face.

Andy knew she was crying, but she had no idea why she was. An overwhelming sense of everything getting back to normal and finally her and Sam being able to be together.

Sam picked up Andy's belongings as she was ready to leave straight away and as per protocol Andy was wheeled out in a wheel chair although she strongly protested she agreed because she was going home.

Andy slowly got up to get in Sam's truck, getting into the truck she felt suddenly at home. As much as it wasn't the best thing to be ridding home in the hospital in, it felt really good to see something familiar and that meant a great deal to both Sam and herself.

"All ready to go to my place" Sam said

"No where I would rather be" Andy looked at him.

"Me too.." he said.

Andy and Sam safely arrived at the front of Sam's apartment, Sam knew there was no time for silly explanations. It was now the time to tell her that he doesn't live alone any more, however as understanding as Andy would be, she would be more intrigued about Sam's past which the thought of it scared Sam. Sam didn't want Andy to look at her differently.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting The Family

Chapter 6

The Definition of Sam Swarek: Simplistic, avoids tricky situations, honest and ready for love.

Sam and Andy had just arrived back at Sam's apartment, only for Sam to realize in all this time that Andy had been in the hospital he hadn't told her that after Sam saved her and was in hospital, his Sister Beverly rushed back from her meeting in Australia to be by his side. Sam and his family were always in touch, no one really knew this expect for Ollie who had met most of his family.

"Andy there is something I got to tell you, and I'm not sure how you are going to react!" Sam said

"What is it? Its not going to change my mind about how I feel about you or how much I love you…" Andy said staring at Sam's face.

Sam bleatingly looked at Andy, knowing that this secret had to come out if he wanted to move forward with Andy.

"Well, after the accident and I was released from hospital, my sister Beverly rushed back here to be by my side. You knew that Ollie was staying with me but that was short-lived as he went back to his wife to try again with their marriage. Well then after the accident, I needed someone to take care of me for a while and Beverly stayed with me, and she is still here." Sam said waiting for Andy's reaction.

Sam was always good with being straight with people and didn't put up with any shit. There was just something about telling Andy about his sister that made him feel insecure.

"Sam.. I love you, I know how much it means for you to open yourself and especially to introduce me to your family, but we are here right now there is no time for maybe next time because you know better than anyone that next times can disappear as quickly as they come around." Andy looked at Sam

Sam had no words left. Andy was the one, he had always known that since the moment she tackled him in the alley. Life's moments need to be treasured Sam thought. Sam slowly put out his hand, and gently Andy looked at Sam and took his hand. Andy leaned in for a kiss and with the gentle soft touch of their lips they united to be a couple.

Sam and Andy got out of the car hand in hand ready to face what could be known as the biggest step of their relationship. Sam wondered how Beverly would like Andy, as she is the opposite too her basically. Andy is a by the books cop who is always trying to do the right thing, however Beverly is a free spirited art designer who didn't want anything to do with her family expect for Sammy.

Andy took one step at the time, she didn't know what to expect from Sam's sister. She was wondering why she was so nervous, its only Sam's sister how bad could she be? Will she be similar to Sam?

All the questions spinning around in Andy's head came to a stop as soon as they arrived at Sam's door of his apartment. Sam didn't know what he was about to step into either because Beverly the edgy artist always had a hidden agenda and Sam had been at Andy's beside for a number of days leaving her at his home by himself.

"Beverly, are you here?" Sam yelled into the apartment as they walked in.

"Holly molly, what happened in here?" Andy said shocked looking at a completely different apartment that she had been in before.

Sam just stood in the hallway of his apartment in shock, the apartment had been painted blue. Sam's favorite color was blue, it symbolized the color of the sky and if you looked up what you could imagine.

Beverly ran out of what is assumed as her room.. with a long skirt on and pull over jumper on.

"Sammy, your back and you have brought your girlfriend. It's very nice to meet you Andy, Sam has spoke to me so much about you. I can't wait to get to know you better."

"Hi, Sorry still in a bit of shock Sam doesn't really talk about his family that often." Andy looked at Sam

"What happened to my apartment" Sam said looking around.

"Well you didn't have any pictures up or your friends and your job so I decided to put some up and paint while you were looking after Andy." Beverly pointed at the pictures of all of his work mates.

"Please don't tell me you put the one of my graduating from the academy." Sam said nervously looking at walls.

"Yes I did, Come Andy I will show you how cute Sam was when he graduated from the academy." Andy didn't really have an excuse not to look so she went with Beverly looking at Sam.

Andy however got distracted by a small box on the dinning table. Andy walked over to the dinning table, Sam soon realized Andy had seen the box and quickly swiftly moved in front of her.

"What is that?" Andy looking at the small jewelry box on the table.

"Oh, Crap…" Sam said looking at Andy's face.


End file.
